


Tres de azúcar, por favor

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una cafetería se bebe algo más que café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres de azúcar, por favor

**Author's Note:**

> [2011-2013 collection]

Al otro extremo de la mesa se encuentran todas mis contradicciones. Si no me importa, tiene que importarme. Si cruza la línea, disculparme por él. Risas, donde no debería haberlas. Y los momentos serios, de esos que son muy pocos, son suficientes, y curan o terminan de herir –o hieren para curar, casi siempre así-. Todo en unos ojos afilados, nunca tanto como su lengua. Siempre algo que decir, siempre hay algo mal, siempre ese _no/tampoco_. No me canso, ¿por qué habría? Es divertido, casi necesario. Soy una ficha que calza perfecto -¿o lo es él?; no, soy yo-. Es la vida misma, tal como debería ser: ligera, punzante, libre. Libre. ¿Qué es lo que importa? Lo que tú digas y lo que yo diga que es aún pertinente.

-         Recuérdame una vez más, ¿por qué rompimos?

No es un tema para jugar. No lo dije así, pero tampoco con la gravedad de _volvamos a analizarlo_.

-         Porque soy demasiado para ti, pedazo de idiota -, responde, luego de tomarse un segundo para notar que _no es tan serio, no es tan divertido_. Me ofrece verdad en un filo que no corta.

Sí, cierto. Se me olvida que ya terminé el café helado, igual absorbo aumentando el ruido de los restos de líquido forzándose al subir por la pajilla.

-         A que Kai hace trizas su popularidad antes del debut.

Key bufa breve, rodando los ojos, se acomoda los lentes sin prescripción.

-         No lo creas. Ese niño sabe por dónde moverse.

A Jonghyun le toma más de un segundo, eleva las cejas.

-         Deberías decirle a Taemin.

-         No soy su madre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Más allá de los bordes de la mesa hay un vacío abrupto. No hay declinación previa, es una terminación tajante. Jinki desliza la yema del pulgar sobre aquel filo, con cada mano, una y otra vez.

No se le antoja. Lo que sea que esté más allá de Taemin, no se le antoja. Quiere quedarse. Los besos están bien. Las duchas, las piernas enredadas, las mejillas descansando en los hombros, las malas películas, las caricias en el cabello, los hola y una sonrisa, también.

-         ¿Hyung? Hyung, ¿me has oído?

Taemin, frente suyo, agacha la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Jinki, quien se yergue con pereza, mira sus propias manos que ya dejaron los bordes y descansan sobre la mesa. Los de Taemin un poco más allá, sin intención de tomar las suyas, como hace siempre que le pide disculpas por algo. _Sólo fue una vez, Jinki/No volverá a suceder, Jinki/Estaba confundido, Jinki/No significó nada, Jinki._ Luego los sentimientos en palabras demasiado terrenales, como anclas enormes o sedantes de unos cuantos días.

Jinki quiere quedarse. Él ha hecho espacio para nuevas disculpas -¿qué tanto pueden ocupar palabras oradadas?-, pero es Taemin quien le pide no seguir intentándolo. Porque no es nueva toda esta situación, no se ha acabado de un momento a otro. Ha ido, como toda la condescendencia dicta, de un _te amo_ a un _quizás aún te amo_ a un _intentaré seguir amándote_. Hoy aquí esta el _no, no te amo_.

Así que Jinki se espabila un poco, retira las manos, apoya la espalda por completo en la silla.

-         No quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Los ojos de Taemin se abren al máximo, la tintura del batido de fruta se hace notoria en sus labios al partirlos levemente.

-         Yo siempre estaré para ti, Taemin, si en verdad me necesitas; así como sé que tú lo estarás para mí, no necesitas decirlo. Sólo no quiero pretender que todo sigue como antes.

Si Taemin va a llorar o no, de alguna manera le ha dicho a Jinki que ya no es su problema, así que Jinki vuelve su vista al café aún caliente frente suyo en la mesa. Es el segundo. Los ojos de Jinki que hasta entonces se mostraban largos, muy abiertos para lo que sus ojos le permiten, logrando en sus labios la ilusión de protrusión, dejan de serlo cuando sonríe. Taemin sabe que hasta ahí llegó la sinceridad del otro; no va a obtener nada más lejos que amabilidad y cortesía. Su clase de mentiras.

Taemin se levanta, murmura un _bueno_ , un _está bien_ y otro _bueno_ antes de irse sin protocolo alguno. Jinki quiere quedarse, pero ya no hay dónde. Hunde su mejilla en una mano.

El abismo se hace tierra firme y la mesa es ahora el vacío. ¿Cuándo se está demasiado viejo para esto? 24 suena egoístamente correcto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho se levanta y aleja, rozando la mesa todo lo que puede, como si la fricción pudiese retenerlo un poco más. No deja de mirar a Changmin, sentado al otro extremo,  ni durante las tres venias. También está la penúltima sonrisa desde la puerta de la cafetería y la última desde la puerta del van que vino a recogerle.

Cuándo cambiará, se pregunta Changmin respecto a Minho. Cuándo dejará de pretender de ser un adulto y lo será. Oh, sí que lo sabe. Cuando diga _no_ a alguna de sus invitaciones; cuando sonría sincero -con ojos enormes, con un punto de brillo-, justo como se le antoja, hacia todos, no sólo hacia Changmin.

Aún así el mayor anhela su candor para él. Poder dejar de ver lo que es correcto y lo que no, sólo tomar en cuenta lo que se quiere, ahora, y nada más. Pedirle que se quede a beber una taza más. Decirle _hey, te quiero conmigo_ una vez más. Y dejar que venga lo que tiene que venir; intentarlo, sólo porque se siente así.

Pero no se le puede pedir una segunda oportunidad a alguien sin preveer antes el camino – _es seguro, sigamos_ -. Una vez está bien: tomar su mano, explicarle que no será fácil, que no es seguro, pero que hay que intentarlo. ¿Dos veces?, ¿con qué cara? Podría decir _esta profesión es difícil_ , pero Changmin sabe ¿quién no piensa lo mismo de la suya?

Deja el dinero en la mesa. Se lanza a las calles.

Quizas luego. Cuando ambos tengan suficientes bolsas de oro guardadas y ya a nadie se le ocurra ponerlos a bailar y cantar insensatamente en un escenario. Si Minho no tiene a nadie, si le dice que sí, a Changmin no le importará intentar una segunda vez. Si Minho le dice que sí una tercera o quinta vez, no suena mal. O lo que quede del camino. No dejará de intentar, sólo entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Ximena necesitaba dibujar; ¿yo?, seguir adelante.


End file.
